


Electric

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, season: a4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen finds out about sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

**Electric**

She's new at this, and for a moment she freaks, but then, mid-kiss, she suddenly realises something:

Sex is like electricity. She knows about electricity.

She's been grounded and harmless for so long - sitting dormant.  
But then they touch.

And only one touch is needed, one connection, and suddenly they're conducting better than metal, and they both turn live.

Live is electric. Live is dangerous. Live is… new.

Electrons start flowing, one after another - because there's this space between them, and space is _bad_. Distance is bad. The electrons rush to cross the gap and pull the two of them together, not an inch of space left between.

But every electron is followed by another one, it's inevitable, and soon they're all _racing_ through her, charging every part of her to an enormously high voltage, and then even higher.

She shudders under the strain, and reaches for ground state, but the ground is so far away, and she's never going to reach it again. She's turned electric.  
The air is electric.

And it really must be true that opposites attract - positive and negative - cause he's so close now, so very close, and still she wants - _needs_ \- him even closer.  
She's never felt more magnetic.

The current spills through them, exciting every particle, and pushing up the heat - although heat comes from resistance, and she's got almost no resistance _left_.

Electrons are slamming across them, the voltage is through the roof - and apparently their wiring is faulty, because something _snaps_ and something _EXPLODES_ and there's current current current and the sparks are flying everywhere…

Gwen risked her life tonight. Risked everything - to turn the electricity off.  
And now she's suddenly realised:

Electricity? Isn't nearly as bad as she thought.


End file.
